1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument panel display system mounted on an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an instrument panel of an automobile includes a module case containing: a meter cluster provided with a meter, an indicator lamp, and the like; and a control circuit board for controlling electrical components (such as the meter and the indicator lamp) mounted on the automobile.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 7-47869 discloses such a technique that a control circuit board and a meter cluster are fixed in a module case so that the meter cluster and the control circuit board are put together and combined into one for the purpose of facilitating maintenance.
Generally, an instrument panel is mounted on a dashboard in an automobile. For example, when the meter cluster and the control circuit board are combined into one as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 7-47869, the meter cluster is provided on the interior side and the module case is provided on the engine side (i.e., the backside of the dashboard). Therefore, heat generated in the engine and vibrations caused by running of the automobile are transmitted to the module case. This can give an adverse effect on the control circuit board in the module case.
In addition, because the module case is provided in a narrow space such as the backside of the dashboard, the module case is limited in its shape and thereby the flexibility in designing the meter module is low.